In Safe Hands
by LeeGrabs
Summary: Abby and Connor are preparing for a night out, and they are leaving Becker on babysitting duty...


**A/N - I do not own Primeval or any other related media.**

* * *

Becker stood leaning against the wall, his arms crossed in front of him, and he was stating to get slightly annoyed.

"Will you two just go now, we will be fine. I promise" Becker said impatiently, looking at his two flat mates in front of him. Abby, beautiful as ever, was wearing a long flowery summer dress; while Connor was in his slim grey suit- they both looked rather elegant.

"Are you sure Becker? We don't have to go to this thing, I'm sure Jenny would completely understand" Abby said, although she was torn between the desire to get out of the flat, and wanting to stay in tonight.

"Really, because I know Jenny will mind, she's looking forward to seeing you guys. And the others will be there as well. They are all expecting you" Becker said, walking across the room towards the sofa in front of the TV, he flopped down and looked up and Abby and Connor. Abby gave Connor an uncertain look, one that was also mirrored on his face.

"Are you sur-" Connor began, but Becker cut him off with a tired tone.

"Yes Connor, I am sure. I wouldn't have said yes otherwise. I have the numbers you gave me; everything I need is in the flat. Now will you guys just go and have a good time" Becker said, not wanting to hear any more argument from his best friends.

Abby and Connor looked anxious for a moment longer before they both gave Becker a small smile.

"Okay, okay. But we'll be back no later then ten" Abby said, picking up her small clutch bag form the coffee table.

"And if anything happens-" Connor began, but Becker cut him off again.

"I will call you" Becker said, standing up and holding out his hand, Connor took it in his and shook it. Becker then turned to Abby and slightly lowered his head, kissing the shorter woman on the cheek.

"Now go, and have a nice night" Becker said, taking Abby by the shoulders and guiding her into the corridor leading to the front door. Connor followed and opened the door. Abby looked uncertainly at Becker for a moment longer, before turning around and walking through the door, smiling, Connor followed her and they both turned to Becker, who was stood in the doorway.

"Go, and bring me back some cake if there's any" Becker said grinning as he slowly shut the door. He waited on the other side, looking through the peep hole at Connor and Abby, who were both standing at the door.

"Go" Becker said loud enough for them to hear; he saw them both smile before finally turning around and walking towards the stairs.

Becker stood in silence for a moment in the hallway, enjoying the peace and quiet. But then the crying started.

xxx

Abby attempted to put her key into the keyhole, but it just would go in. Taking a deep breath, she tried again, but the key just wouldn't go where she wanted.

"Ab's, shall I do that?" Connor asked- he had watched Abby's failed attempts and realised his fiancé was a little bit drunk.

"I am more then capipa…capbi…capable of putting a key into a hole" Abby said, giggling slightly as she dropped the key to the floor. Before Abby had a chance, Connor bent down and the scooped the key up. Standing up, Connor then slid the key into the lock and looked at Abby.

"You have to be quiet Abby- it looks like there asleep" Connor said, smiling as Abby raised a finger to her lips. He then leant forward and placed a small kiss on her forehead. Connor then turned towards the door and turned the key in the lock, he was about to push open the door when something else stopped him.

"Abby; what are you doing down there?" Connor whispered, looking down at Abby; who was sat leaning against the wall.

"Im taking off my shoes" Abby whispered back, annoyed at her fiancés lack off understanding.

"Okay then Abby…" Connor said, helping Abby to her feet. The two then carefully made their way inside the flat. The hallway was dimly lit in an orange glow, the lamp from the living room illuminating the hall. As Connor shut the door behind them, he could hear what sounded like _Road Wars_ on the TV in the front room and he softly stepped into the living room, smiling at the site in front of him.

"Abby, come look at this. And bring your phone" Connor whispered into the hallway. Abby tiptoed across the wooden floor, clutching her iPhone in her hand. She then moved round Connor and walked into the front room. She looked at Connor with a huge grin on her face.

Lying on the sofa, fast asleep, was Becker. He was wearing a pair of black jogging bottom and a slim fitted white t-shirt, one arm was behind his head, whilst the other was on his chest, wrapped around the small baby that was rising ever so slowly up and down.

"That is really cute" Abby said, passing her phone to Connor and moving forward, she was about to lift baby Bethany Sarah Temple off the sleeping military captain, but Connor stopped her.

"We so need a picture of this" Connor said, moving forward carefully. He then lifted the phone up; making sure he included Becker's sleeping form in the photo. He then took the picture and carefully slid the phone into his pocket. Abby then bent down and slowly lifted Becker's arm from her daughter, before lifting the sleeping baby into her arms. Baby Bethany didn't even stir as Abby moved through the living room and into the hallway. Connor smiled as Abby carried Beth through to their bedroom.

"I'll be there in a minute" Connor whispered, Abby nodded before disappearing into her and Connors room, shutting the door behind her.

"Becker…mate…wakey wakey" Connor said, bending down and gently shaking his friends shoulder. Connor watched as Becker smacked his lips before his eyes flickered open. Becker looked down to his chest, expecting to see his best friend's baby fast asleep.

"Connor…where the hell is Beth? She was here earlier?" Becker said, sitting up quickly and glancing round the room, and filling his voice.

"Its all right mate, Abby took her to bed. And that's where you should be going?" Connor said calmly, watching as Becker sat up and rubbed his eyes; he looked a little alarmed. Becker then patted the sofa next to him; Connor then stood up and flopped onto the sofa next to Becker.

"So how was Jenny's, anything exciting to report?" Becker asked, turning to look at Connor.

"It was good mate. You didn't miss much; although Jess and Emily got Abby a little drunk" Connor said, grinning at the smile that appeared on Becker's face.

"I love drunk Abby" Becker said fondly, remembering the last time Abby had had a bit too much wine. Connor smiled, he knew what Becker was thinking about, but there was something more pressing to discuss.

"How was Beth, did she behave?" Connor asked Becker, who yawned.

"Yeah, she was fine. Woke up just after you guys left, but then I gave her a bottle, winded and changed her and then we chilled out watching _Saving Private Ryan_" Becker finished, yawning again.

"You made our baby watch _Saving Private Ryan_?" Connor asked bluntly, and Becker nodded, grinning at the look on his face.

"Yeah, she loved it. She fell asleep about half way through. I didn't want to move her, so when that finished, I changed to _Road Wars_ and I must have dosed off" Becker said, running his fingers through his hair. Connor then realised how tired he was and yawned himself.

"Mate" Becker began "Go to bed, I'll lock up and everything" Becker said, standing up and stretching out, he then held out his hand for Connor, who took it in his. Once Connor was standing, he took of his jacket and dropped it onto the sofa. He was about to go to the bedroom when he stopped and looked at Becker.

"Thanks for tonight mate; means a lot" Connor said, smiling at his best friend. Becker looked at Connor with a strange look on his face.

"Mate, can I say thanks" Becker said shyly, looking Connor in the eye. Connor nodded, and watched as Becker struggled to find the words.

"Umm, I just wanted to say…I mean…well…thank you trusting me enough to look after Beth. That means a lot" Becker said, blushing slightly.

"Becker, me and Abby trust you with our lives. 100%. We wouldn't want anyone else looking after our daughter" Connor said, touched at Becker's display of emotions. "Thanks mate" Becker said, nodding, he was about to go into the kitchen when stopped, turning to Connor.

"Beth's beautiful mate" he said simply, before disappearing into the kitchen. Connor stayed for a moment longer before turning around and making his way down the hall, towards his beautiful fiancé and beautiful daughter.


End file.
